


Lucid Dreams

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Boys having Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Damian has an oddly vivid dream about his best friend Jon. Since he knows that lucid dreams give the dreamer some measure of control over what they dream about, he decides to live out his most secret fantasy involving his bright-eyed partner in crime-busting.





	Lucid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Did this as a Christmas gift to one of my friends in our discord group. Hope you enjoy XD
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if you got a moment, and maybe some spare change, please consider showing your support by donating a coffee for $3 at my page:
> 
> **ko-fi.com/gmartineztheficwriter.**
> 
> If you really enjoy my fics (and I really hope you do) and kudos and comments aren't enough to express how hyped you are, ko-fi donations are a great way to show your love, too XD. It helps me pay my credit card bills and really motivates me to keep on providing content. And if I get any extra? I might even commission damijon art we can all enjoy. I'll keep writing stories for free don't worry, I love the super sons so much that all I want is to share the fandom with you guys. But yeah, if you like, ko-fi donations are super cool too :3
> 
> Also, if you wanna chat and say hi, my discord is gmartinez12#9930 :D

**Lucid Dreams**

by Gmartinez

 

 

 

 

Damian had always been a light sleeper. He’d been trained since he was a toddler to wake quickly in case of an ambush. At a moment’s notice, his eyes could snap open in a split-second, and he would’ve somersaulted out and over his bed to land in a battle stance if he needed. But this wasn’t one of those times. Damian woke up with one eye refusing to open, both eyelids heavy and tired. He was disoriented and groggy, and the moonlight that shone from the single window cast a hazy, milky glow in the room. He turned his head to the side and his nose grazed the tip of Jon’s nose. He was so close Damian could feel the other boy’s light breath on his lips.

“It’s a dream, then,” Damian muttered to himself.

He was fairly sure he’d never have woken this tired in any normal circumstance. He was also fairly sure that Jon had elected to sleep on the floor, so it made no sense that his friend was sleeping beside him right then. But that was alright with Damian—it was what he’d wanted to happen on their sleepover all along. He’d had so many secret wants and desires to come out of this sleepover of theirs, but he hadn’t known how to make any of them happen. Jon lying next to him in bed was one of them, and it was more proof to Damian that this wasn’t real.

“Definitely a dream…” Damian whispered as Jon stirred and hesitantly opened his half-lidded eyes.

The pair of them had slept in each other’s houses so much that it was stupid to try counting them. And every time, Damian would have a needlessly complicated plot to get Jon in a position to…to be what, exactly? Damian never managed to say it even in his head. Did he want Jon to feel comfortable? Vulnerable? Excessively honest? Maybe all of it and more. He wanted Jon to listen, and maybe get him in a mood to not throw Damian’s confession back at his face with the sickening gut-punch of rejection. Damian didn’t have a master plan to deal with a ‘ _no_ ’, so he’d always put off actually enacting his plans to get Jon alone until he did. He never managed to think of one.

With the thought of the could haves and what ifs looming over Damian, its ugly bitter shadow rearing its head every time Jon was with him, laughing with him, smiling with him and just being with him, Damian had Jon sleep over again. And again, Damian had done nothing but stare longingly.

“But this time, it’s just a dream,” he said softly, the sound of his voice seemed to echo in his head. Jon’s eyes had opened and were focused on him now, those piercingly blue eyes boring a hole into his heart.

Jon said nothing and kept his eyes on Damian’s face, even as sleep had barely left his boyish features. He stared at Damian for what seemed like five minutes, with only their breathing to break the silence. It convinced Damian even more that he was in a dream.

“It’s only a dream, so I guess you won’t mind if I say it now, Jon,” Damian said, a subtly slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Wh…what was that?” Jon replied in a soft groan, his voice still trapped under layers of lethargy.

Damian chuckled, and it sounded hoarse and melancholy because of his tiredness. “I like you, Superboy. And I’ve wanted to say that for gods knows how long…”

This time Jon’s eyes did open wide, but unlike every scenario that passed through Damian’s head, Jon beamed at him, his pearly white teeth in full display.

 _And of course he’d smile and like it,_ Damian thought, _this is my dream, and everything that will happen is what I want to happen_.

Damian knew it was called a lucid dream, the kind of dream where you knew you were just dreaming, and could, with some effort and imagination, control it to go the way you want it to. So far, everything that was happening was according to what Damian had wanted—Jon was in bed with him reacting positively to the news that he was head over heels for him. Damian also knew what those dreams felt like—your eyes seemed like they would open any second, and you knew you were walking a fine line between the dream and waking up. In an instant, everything Damian wanted could vanish when he actually woke up, and he intended to hold on to this dream for as long as he could.

“You like me, Damian?” Jon asked as though he were begging for confirmation, he was smiling far too widely and happily for a person who wasn’t even fully awake.

“You have no idea how much, Jon,” Damian began. He took Jon’s hands into his own and drew his friend close. Their noses were touching again.

"Every time you smiled I’d lose my focus and just stare at you. I can’t look into your eyes too long because I might start staring and you’d think it was weird. Half the time I wanted to go on missions with you was only because I wanted to do something— _anything_ —with you. I kept teasing you because I wanted to see how flustered you’d get, even if you got mad, because I knew I wanted you to feel something for me. I just didn’t know how to really say it.”

“You were always bad at talking to people about your feelings, but that wasn’t half bad,” Jon said gently, genuinely, as if he wanted to congratulate Damian on finally opening up. Then, he yawned.

“There,” Damian smirked. “No matter how sarcastic or witty I get with you, you always have a comeback. It was like…you were willing to put up with me. It was something I always loved about you.”

“I never thought I’d ever get you to admit how you feel, Dami, Jon cooed as he closed his eyes again. “I mean, on my end, I thought I’d just about given you all the clues I could that I liked you back…”

 _The perfect words that Jon would say in a dream_ , Damian thought. When Jon opened his eyes, Damian leaned in so that his lips were beside his younger friend’s ear.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Jon.”

Instead of replying, Jon dove in and kissed Damian squarely on the lips.

“Mhhm!” Damian moaned into the kiss in utter surprise. He was supposed to be the one in control—it was his dream after all. And yet, there was something infinitely agreeable with Jon being the one who led Damian into it, as if Damian had a deep-seated desire to obey whatever Jon wanted him to do. His hands gripped Jon’s even tighter, as Jon pulled back to breathe. Then it was Damian’s turn to lock lips with his best friend.

Damian lightly nibbled at Jon’s lower lip and softly sucked on it. In return, Jon’s tongue grazed Damian’s upper lip, and it sent a shiver through both of them. It didn’t take long for both of their tongues to begin grappling with each other in a fervent, wanton dance inside each other’s mouth.

As if on instinct, Damian climbed on top of Jon, using his weight to sink deeper into the kiss. He felt stirrings in his stomach that felt both wonderful and nauseating at the same time. He began radiating heat that spread outward from his center, reaching Jon with the closeness of their bodies, skin against skin. The sensation ultimately manifested as hot and heavy longing that rose from his groin, and Damian embraced it, grinding against the younger boy slowly and deliberately. He did all this without even parting their lips.

Damian broke the kiss and raised himself to take a breath. Jon lay in front of him, the right corner of his lips glistening with both of their spit. Damian touched the side of Jon’s cheek just to feel the smoothness of the boy’s skin, gently and deliberately as if he wanted the feel of Jon committed to his memory.

“I want to touch you…so much…almost always…” Damian moaned longingly. He almost sounded like he was going to cry.

“I don’t mind,” Jon replied softly. “Can I…touch you too?”

Damian winced a little at the sound of Jon’s hesitant request. It sounded too real, too unlike an ideal dream Jon who’d just take him and do what he’d wanted. This Jon sounded like what Jon actually would in the waking world—earnest, considerate, kind.

But either way, Damian wanted him to.

“I could never refuse you,” Damian whispered throatily.

Jon nodded and then smiled bashfully. Had there been more light, Damian would have seen him blush.

Damian thought that Jon would just place a hand on his cheek, like he was doing right now, cupping the boy’s face. Perhaps Jon would trace the outlines of the muscles on his chest through the thin fabric of his pajamas, or even place a finger near his mouth, waiting for him to suck on it. Damian would have readily, even greedily done so.

Instead, Jon reached down, inside Damian’s pajama bottoms and lightly groped his throbbing dick.

“Jon…!” Damian moaned. It was both an expression of complete surprise and boyish lust.

“It was already poking and rubbing me…” Jon began awkwardly. “I really wanted to…and, uhm…I thought it was okay with you if I…”

“It’s…okay…” Damian whimpered. He shivered involuntarily at the heat of Jon’s small hand wrapped around his member. “Right now, we can do…whatever we want,” he panted.

Jon nodded and then began stroking all four inches of Damian’s boyhood.

“Unngghh…” Damian groaned again. He fell on top of Jon and buried his face on the boy’s neck as he continued to wriggle and quiver at Jon’s handjob. He licked and sucked and kissed the skin of Jon’s neck.

Jon took Damian’s moans and kissing as vigorous encouragement. He sped up his stroking and started fiddling with his own dick at the same time. It was then he remembered something that Wally West, Kid Flash, had shown him one time.

Damian felt the pleasure on his dick cease, his shaft twitching in agonized anticipation for more stimulation. He gazed longingly up at Jon. The young boy gave him a grin before replacing grabbing his hard-on once more. At first, Jon’s hand was still and unmoving, and Damian almost lost his patience and fucked Jon’s fist as is. But then, Jon’s hand started to move. He wasn’t stroking Damian’s dick, instead, his hand was somehow wiggling from side to side while loosely holding Damian’s throbbing cock.

“Jon, what are you doing?” Damian asked warily, the disapproval in his tone more of a plea for stimulation than anything else.

“Trust me, this’ll be great,” Jon replied as he yawned again. He continued the unorthodox motion but sped up gradually as each second passed. His hand shook and jittered until he’d finally gotten the feel of it. All that was left was to use the tiniest bit of his super speed.

“Oh…oh my…OH, GODS!” Damian squeaked in a high pitched voice that no one would ever dare assume he’d ever make in his life.

“Told you,” Jon whispered with a mischievous grin.

Damian’s less than subtle reaction was all because Jon had used his super speed to turn his hand into somewhat of a vibrator, all the while having Damian’s rod ensconced in his grip. Damian only lasted all of seven seconds before he sucked in a huge breath and came all over Jon’s fingers.

It was all Damian could do to crane his neck up at Jon’s satisfied smile before he lost himself to exhaustion.

 

***

 

Damian’s eyes flew open. It was light, and the first rays of sunshine poured in from the window of his room. He pinched his face to make sure he was awake, and he touched his groin to remember the unearthly feeling of pleasure he’d felt in the dream. A part of him wished he was still asleep in it.

Jon was yawning and sitting at the edge of the bed, checking his phone. Seeing his friend made Damian’s dick jump a little. The dream was so real that even seeing Jon in the real world made Damian remember the boy’s hand on his privates…vibrating. He shook his head vigorously to clear his thoughts.

“Oh hey, D,” Jon greeted with a radiant smile. “Good morning! You uh…you okay? You look like you just took a bath in scarecrow toxin.”

Damian did feel sticky and sweaty, and his body ached a bit as if he’d done some physically demanding thing just before he’d slept. He hadn’t, but then he’d had that eerily vivid dream of doing very lewd and sexy things with Jon…

“I had a…weird dream…” Damian trailed off.

“Is it a good dream or a bad dream?” Jon asked with a suspicious little smile.

Damian was slightly annoyed that Jon was pressing him for details, mostly because he was too tired to think of a convincing lie to cover up the lingering echoes of sex in his mind.

“It’s just a dream—it doesn’t matter,” he snapped. “If you must know, it was…very vivid and…physical. I suppose it was good.”

“ _Ohhhhh_ …” Jon replied. “A _dream_ , huh?” He smiled mischievously at Damian.

“What’s that look for?” Damian asked cautiously at Jon’s unnervingly knowing expression.

“Whatcha dream about?” Jon asked teasingly.

“Someone…”Damian replied evasively.

“Who was it?”

“It’s not important. And could you give me some space to breathe here?” Damian chafed because in his interrogation, Jon had scooted over close to him until their faces were only inches apart.

“Hmm…” Jon remarked. “You didn’t mind so much about being close last night.”

“Wha…” Damian choked.

“In fact,” Jon continued, “I think we were _thiiiis_ close.” He demonstrated by leaning in and kissing Damian lightly on the lips.

Damian was stunned. He didn’t move even as the ghost of Jon’s warm lips left him wanting more.

“If you mean all the stuff we did last night, Damian…that wasn’t a dream,” Jon said quietly.

“You mean I…?” Damian asked softly.

“Yup.”

“And we….?”

“Uhuh.”

“And you did that…with your hand…?”

Jon held up his right hand and smiled wickedly. Damian could still clearly see traces of his spunk on it.

“Remember now, D?” Jon asked brightly.

Damian could only nod slowly as the shock, embarrassment, happiness, and lust all crashed together inside him.

“Good,” Jon said with a cheerful grin. “Cuz, now….it’s my turn.”

 

 


End file.
